


Descent Into Madness Part Two

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Things Unwanted [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark things lurk, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eurus Isn't Trustworthy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Growing list of toys used in non-con/dub-con manner, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: It's been a month since Sherlock and Mycroft last visited Eurus. Knowing that her reach is long enough to influence things outside Sherrinford, they keep their promise and return for a second visit.





	1. Back Into Madness

As the helicopter settled to the ground on Sherrinford, Sherlock's stomach tightened into knots. He glanced over at his brother and saw the anxiety that Mycroft was trying to hide peeking through his cool facade.

"We promised, little brother," Mycroft reminded him.

"I know," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Come on," Mycroft jumped from the helicopter and slung his bag over one shoulder.

Sherlock climbed out too. This time he had brought his violin with him. He hoped he could get Eurus to play a duet together. If he could, every moment they played would be a moment they might not be tortured.

Guards swarmed around them before they even reached the door. As expected they snatched the brothers' stuff from their grip and forced them to put their hands up.

"Here goes nothing then," Sherlock grumbled as they were shoved into the building.

Rather than being guided to a cell as they had both been expecting, they were guided to a large room with a dining table set for three in the centre of it. Eurus waited there for them in a long, sequinned evening gown.

They glanced at each other nervously, perhaps more nervously than was reasonable.

"There's a couple of tuxes in the bathroom. Get changed," their sister ordered.

"Eurus-" the detective began.

"No, brother dears, I won't hear any arguments."

The guards ushered them on through to the bathroom where they did indeed find two tuxedos waiting for them.

As they got dressed, Sherlock wondered aloud, "What do you think she has in store for us? Deduce the poisoned foods?"

"That would be too pedestrian."

Sherlock scoffed. "Jim would have done it."

"I think he was more under her thumb than even we knew."

"Perhaps."

"Enough talking, more changing," a male voice directed.

Sherlock couldn't resist rolling his eyes, straightening his back and turning to punch the guard who had spoke.

The other guard pointed his weapon at Sherlock's head.

Unperturbed, Mycroft asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"More than you can know."

They finished changing quickly, ignoring the guards. They were reasonably certain they wouldn't hurt them. If they did, the guards would have to answer to their sister.

"Sherlock, have you been a naughty boy?" Eurus called through when the estimated time for her two brothers to undress and redress had passed.

Sherlock gave Eurus his most winning smile. "I don't know, dear sister. How do you define naughty? Our definitions may not be the same."

"Oh, Sherlock," Eurus said, smiling oddly. "My definition is simple. It means doing something that makes my guards want to shoot you."

Sherlock froze, glancing at the guards. He slipped into his jacket and slowly made his way to the seat.

"I don't think so, Sherlock. Naughty boys are punished. That's what Mummy always said. Mycroft, sit down, Sherlock you can kneel at his feet. I wanted a nice family meal, it's such a shame."

The detective told himself it could have been worse. Eurus could have let the guard shoot him in the foot or somewhere more… uncomfortable. He knelt by Mycroft as soon as his brother had sat down.

"Food!" Eurus demanded.

The guards stepped back to the edges of the room and others came in carrying trays. What was brought out wasn't anything alarming. There were no human body parts, which Mycroft hadn't entirely ruled out. It was simple steak and vegetables. It seemed it would be a single course. Good.

"Mycroft, you may feed our brother from his plate."

"But he's-"

"Don't argue with me, Mycroft."

The government official closed his eyes. And reached for a forkful.

"No, brother dear, if you're feeding him, use your fingers."

The eldest Holmes smiled thinly. "Of course." He fed a bite of steak to his brother by hand. "How have you been, little sister?"

"Horribly bored. You can't begin to imagine. The other inmates here are no fun to play with."

"I see they've been left where they belong," Mycroft noted.

"Of course. Like I said, they're boring."

Mycroft made sure to give Sherlock as much as possible, he had a feeling he'd need it.

Eurus waved her hand and the lights dimmed. At the same time, heavy classical music began to play. The entire mood in the room darkened even more than it had been.

Mycroft frowned, "Eurus, what are you going to go to us this time?"

"Hmmmm."

"Don't pretend that you don't know. You've been planning all of this for weeks."

"Before the weekend is over, I plan to hang one of you." Eurus took a bite of her steak and made appreciative sounds over it. "Did I get it right? Those were the proper noises for when one is eating?" Her brother's looked at her, horrified. "I did it wrong?"

Mycroft didn't speak, just held Sherlock's head to his knee, hoping to somewhat comfort him. "Actually, it was the bit about the hanging that we found distasteful," Mycroft clarified."

"Ah, don't worry, I'm only going to hang one of you a little bit."

Sherlock leapt to his feet. "How do you hang someone a little bit?!"

"Tut tut, little big brother," their sister chided.

The detective was grabbed by the shirt collar and choked, as he was forced back to his knees.

"Get off!" Sherlock snapped.

Mycroft closed his eyes again, he hadn't expected Sherlock to lose it quite so quickly this time.

Eurus waved her hand and one of the guards advanced with a collar and shackles in hand. He put the collar around Sherlock's neck, the shackles around his ankles and joined them all together with a length of chain so it would be impossible for him to stand.

Sherlock dropped his head, resigned.

Mycroft glared at his sister. "Why?"

"It suits him, Mycie, don't you think?"

"And if I disagree?" the government official asked.

"I can keep adding accoutrements until you think Sherly is suitably decorated. There are all sorts of devices in this place just waiting to be used." Eurus took a bite casually. 

"Why? There never used to be."

"Got bored," she replied. Eurus clicked her fingers and a guard stepped forward, this time cuffing his wrists with heavy manacles in front of him and attaching them to the chain.

"How about now, Mycie?"

"It's enough, Eurus. Please. He looks just lovely." Mycroft almost gagged as he said it.

"Somehow I don't believe you, dear brother." She nodded toward another guard, and he forced a gag into Sherlock's mouth, then buckled it behind his head. "There, that completes the ensemble, unless you want me to add anything."

At Mycroft's jerk of the head, Eurus snapped her fingers. The guard threw his head forward and Sherlock was too angry to bother straightening up.

Eurus got to her feet and walked around the table. "It wasn't meant to be this way." With that she walked to the door, but paused to grab a leash from another guard, "Come here Sherly, you too, Mycroft."

Sherlock huffed around the gag as he met his brother's gaze. In that fleeting moment of communication, they acknowledged that they had to continue playing along, they had no other choice. The detective knee walked to his sister who attached the leash to his collar.

"Now crawl," she ordered. "Mycroft, come here."

Cautiously, Mycroft caught up with the youngest Holmes. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Lets go."

Mycroft glanced back at his brother, feeling faintly ill. He started walking however, when Eurus started tugging on his hand.

It was all Sherlock could do to keep up with them, chained as he was, but he just managed it.

They walked for hours. Or at least, it felt like it. Sherlock was sure they were just walking in circles, it was all you could do on an island.

"You're getting too slow, Sherly, speed up."

The detective let out a huff around his gag and rolled his eyes. He was going as fast as he could. This crawling about, shackled wasn't easy.

"Sherlock, I told you to hurry!" She snapped impatiently.

"Eurus-"

Mycroft's protests were cut off with a hard slap across his face. "Speak when spoken to."

The elder Holmes' hand flew to his cheek in surprise. He needed to find another way to help his brother, one that wouldn't raise suspicion, but it was almost impossible to out think their sister.

"I've changed one of the cells for the pair of you."

Mycroft didn't like the sound of that. He hated being pulled along by Eurus and that was by the hand, he didn't like to think how humiliated Sherlock felt.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

The government official sighed. "Changed how?"

"You'll see."

It was a further half an hour before they reached the cell. Sherlock was exhausted, his shoulders and knees stiff.

Inside the cell were two dog beds.

"You get to be my pets for this visit. I never got to have a pet. Not even a goldfish. Now I have two." Eurus unfastened the leash from Sherlock's collar and patted his head. "Why don't you go try out you bed, puppy? Show me how much you appreciate it."

Sherlock glowered up at her, despising being stuck on his knees even more.

"Problem, doggy?"

"Lock," Mycroft whispered, when he looked over at his brother he shook his head minutely.

Sherlock shook his head and crawled over to the dog bed. Thankful that John couldn't see him, he climbed onto it and knelt facing his sister. Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy her.

She smiled, but it was clearly fake. "You can be Redbeard for the weekend."

"Eurus," Mycroft intervened. "This isn't right."

"You're always telling me everything I do is wrong."

"I thought you wanted to learn how to be normal."

Eurus stared at her elder brother in disbelief. "Normal is boring."

At that, Sherlock cringed. He had said those very words too often to count.

"Join him, Mycroft."

Slowly, the government official walked across the room to the younger man and then dropped to his knees.

Eurus held out her hand to her side, palm up, and a guard placed a pair of scissors in them. "Doggies don't wear tuxedos." She walked over to her younger brother who fell extremely still and started cutting it off of him. "Mycie, you can get undressed now."

Mycroft quickly set about removing the suit.

"All the way, big brother."

"But-"

"Pants as well, doggies don't wear pants."

Mycroft reluctantly removed his pants. At least he didn't have to endure Eurus and her scissors so close to his private bits. The look on Sherlock's face was one of great trepidation. One slip of her scissors and he would be in no end of pain.

Eurus quickly ripped off the rest of the suit and threw it across the room. "Come on, Mycie, speed up."

With no amount of annoyance on his face, Mycroft removed the rest of the clothes and threw them towards his sister.

Eurus leapt at him, knocking him to the floor. She started hitting him with her fists, then started clawing at his face. He brought his hands up to protect his eyes, but that was all he could manage. As if it had been planned, after 20 seconds guards came in and dragged the two of them apart.

Sherlock was watching in confusion, where he'd curled himself into as much of a ball as he could manage to keep warm.

Eurus straightened her gown which had lost a few sequins. "I must go change. You boys enjoy a short rest. When I get into something more... comfortable, I suppose is the word, the real games will begin.

Neither of them spoke as she disappeared, the door sliding shut.

Mycroft immediately moved to his brother to see if he could release or just loosen the shackles. They were hopeless. At Sherlock's repeated grunts, Mycroft changed his attention to the gag. He was more successful there, being able to remove it.

After working his jaw for a moment, Sherlock commented, "I'm starting to rethink this whole thing. If it weren't for Mummy and Daddy, I'd say let her have an accident."

"Could you do it?" Mycroft asked.

"Kill her?"

Mycroft inclined his head.

"I don't know. She thought I hated you enough to kill you. Question is, whether I hate her more than she perceived me as hating you."

"In other words, no you couldn't."

"I didn't say that, Mycroft."

"No, but if you could, you wouldn't have hidden behind words." Mycroft sat on the dog bed. "Get as close to me as you can. We need to preserve heat."

"This is so wrong. We're both naked."

Mycroft sighed. "I know. I'm just glad we never mention these little excursions at home."

Sherlock looked at his wrists, which were already showing evidence of chaffing. "This will be a bit difficult to explain. We'll have to come up with a good cover story."

"Like what?" Mycroft shook his head, and leant back against the wall. "They know we've come here. They know we're visiting Eurus, it won't be that much of a leap for them to work out what's going on."

The detective sighed. "John won't be happy, Myc. He really, really won't be happy. You know how he gets. His protective streak is as wide as the English Channel."

"I'm surprised you know what the English Channel is."

"Haha."

Sherlock found himself resting his head on Mycroft's shoulder. "We can't tell them the truth."

Mycroft was about to say something in reply when the television sputtered to life. Eurus peered out of it at them from a dramatically lit room. "Are you comfortable, brothers? Rested?"

"No!" Mycroft snapped. "We're bloody freezing."

Eurus shook her head. "Temperature is a state of mind."

The eldest Holmes shook his head. "It's not and you bloody well know that."

"Let us test that. The temperature of the room will drop one degree every five minutes. Both of your responses will be monitored. Feel free to huddle together for warmth."

"You've already done this before!" Mycroft shouted. "You did it last time we were here. I worried that Sherlock would get frostbite."

"But big brother, last time, you had clothes. It will be more interesting this way."

Sherlock closed his eyes and let his head tip back into the cage with a thud. "I miss John."

Mycroft reached over and pulled his brother towards him. It was his little brother's reaction every time they were under stress and separated from their boyfriends. Mycroft couldn't help wonder, not for the first time, how Sherlock had survived those two long years without John. He knew the answer, of course, it had been his brother's drive to save the doctor that had sustained him. "Sherlock, what got you through those years in Eastern Europe?"

The detective blinked dumbly for a moment. "Saving John. Saving John, Greg and Mrs. Hudson."

"And what are we doing now?"

Sherlock's eyes widened. "Ah."

Despite everything, Mycroft smiled. He was proud of his brother. Perhaps, he thought, he should tell him that. "Sherlock, I've been thinking-"

"Your head must be hurting, then," the detective said with a small laugh.

He would tell him about that. But not now. Not here. It would be more ammunition for Eurus to use against them. "Little sister, how long are you going to play this game?"

"Until it gets boring."


	2. Brother to Brother

That gave Mycroft hope. All they had to do was put on a boring show. He gave Sherlock's shoulder a squeeze. His brother nodded in understanding.

Mycroft closed his eyes and leant back against the cage bars. Maybe the pair of them should just sleep. That would be pretty boring. After a few seconds Sherlock's head fell to his brother's shoulder, his eyes falling shut.

After just 15 minutes, Eurus started to get frustrated. She pressed a button and a loud klaxon sounded in Sherlock and Mycroft's cell. The brother's jerked awake, Mycroft covering his ears with his hands. All the detective could do was suffer through the sound.

After a moment, Mycroft pressed his hands either side of Sherlock's head, but apart from that, neither of them reacted. Sherlock let his head fall back to his brother's shoulder, where he pressed one ear to bare skin. Noticing what the younger man was doing, Mycroft pressed his ear to his curls and covered his and Sherlock's remaining ones with his hands. He kept his grin internal.

Eurus hit the desk with the palms of her hands. "Wake up, bothers! You're here to entertain me!"

Neither of the men reacted in the least.

By now the room had dropped by nearly 10 degrees, but they weren't reacting, they were barely moving.

Eventually, she flicked the noise off and Mycroft dropped his hands, curling into Sherlock a little bit more.

His face turned into Mycroft's shoulder, Sherlock whispered, "I take it we're succeeding in boring her."

"No doubt."

"We're boring me."

Mycroft snickered almost silently. "Well, as long as you're more bored than cold, I'll take that over the alternative."

Over the next 10 minutes, the temperature fell off sharply. It was all they could do not to visibly react.

Mycroft held his brother tighter. "Just a bit longer, surely," he whispered.

Eventually the door opened and Eurus stropped in, acting like a cross between a toddler and a teenager.

"You two are no fun!" She snapped and almost immediately the temperature began to rise again.

Both brothers managed to keep bland looks on their faces and not give away the game.

"Get away from Sherlock, big brother," Eurus ordered

Much to Eurus' surprise, the government official backed away from him.

Frowning, she stepped forward and grabbed Sherlock by the curls. There was nothing he could do to defend himself.

"Hello sister," the detective said, looking up at Eurus. "This room is boring, isn't it?"

She slammed his head against the cage. "Shut up!"

Even as Mycroft took a step towards them, a guard entered and trained a gun on him. "How predictable," Mycroft grumbled.

At Eurus' glare, the guard stepped forward and knocked the older man to his knees.

"Are you comfortable, Sherlock?" His little sister asked, pushing his face into the wall.

"Not really," the detective said calmly. "I'd much rather be sitting in my chair back home."

"You're mouth is going to get you in trouble, brother," Eurus warned.

"It does little else," Sherlock agreed.

Eurus snarled something incomprehensible, but it clearly meant something to the guards. The door opened and a machine was brought in.

After their last visit to Sherrinford, it didn't take much of a deductive leap for either brother to recognise it as a fucking machine, but unlike the last one, it was designed to fuck from both ends.

Sherlock closed his eyes, distinctly remembering the feel of the last one.

"I have a dilemma, brother dears. This new toy needs testing." Eurus pulled her brother away from the wall and deposited him in front of the machine. "Both sides must be used."

Mycroft glanced towards his brother and nodded once, but Eurus was already heading to the door.

"You have 5 minutes, and both ends must be in something… someone."

Sherlock looked at his brother. It wouldn't be so bad. They could each let the the thing fuck their mouths. Unpleasant, but not completely horrible.

Two guards came in. One picked up the gag that had been discarded earlier and walked over to Mycroft. He threw it at him. "Put it on."

"Why?"

"Now!"

Mycroft watched his brother across the room as he did what he had been told.

Sherlock tried his hardest to examine the machine from where he was tied on his knees. He'd take it in both ends, but Mycroft wouldn't let him. That was no doubt what Eurus wanted; Sherlock spit roasted, but if Mycroft had to take it up the arse, he would as well to spare Sherlock. 

Without a word, Sherlock adjusted the angle of the machine and braced himself for what came next.

Mycroft scrambled across the room in front of the other dildo.

"Mycroft-"

The government official just shook his head, shutting his brother up before his complaint could get any further.

When they had both worked the dildos in all the way, Eurus appeared on the screen. "Is it brotherly love that compels you both? I still don't understand." She pressed a button on the desk which caused the machine to start.

"Although, it was supposed to be two of those toys for one of you."

Sherlock glared at the computer screen, he couldn't get comfortable with the way he was chained up.

"I suppose I'll have to double the length of this particular experiment." Eurus tilted her head to the side. "I wonder who will ejaculate first?"

The worst part of the machine was the fact it put the brothers 3 inches apart. They'd know everything the other was feeling.

Sherlock awkwardly reached up and unbuckled his brother's gag.

Mycroft looked away, feeling that it was the proper thing to do. It didn't really help. He had a feeling nothing would. "You could have done that earlier. Then it could have been just me-"

Sherlock stared at him for a moment.

"Ah…" Mycroft trailed off, not sure what else he was supposed to stay.

"It's not as bad if you relax," Sherlock offered.

The elder Holmes barked a bitter laugh at that. "How am I supposed to relax with you right there?" He made the mistake of looking down at where his cock jutted, hard and was swiftly turning red. Mycroft closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

Sherlock bit his lip as the dildo brushed over his prostate. The last thing he wanted to do was make noise, not just for Eurus' benefit but Mycroft's too.

His brother seemed to be of the same mind, but Mycroft couldn't hide the flush that crept up his face nor could he keep from squirming.

Only the images of Greg and John on the large screen kept them both in place.

Mycroft didn't know how long this was likely to last. She'd mentioned them ejaculating so maybe after then, but then again, she had made Sherlock go through it a fair few times on their first 'play' visit.

"Oh, come now, boys. Don't let the fact that I'm observing bother you. My interest is purely clinical. Tell me, Mycroft, are you enjoying yourself at all? I've been told our brother is attractive. Surely you find that helpful."

Mycroft's eyes were still shut, but it made no difference to the fact he knew he was there.

"Of course it makes a difference!"

"Good."

"No. Not good. Bad. Very, very bad."

"And you, Sherlock. Do you enjoy Mycroft's presence? Is it arousing?"

The detective glared at the camera. "Of course not. I find it... disturbing." Even as he spoke, he felt the first tingles of an impending orgasm. He would give almost anything to put it off given the current subject.

It seemed Mycroft was close to the edge too, as his breathing sped up and he started to pant slightly. The government official lowered his upper body so he could bury his face in his arms.

"I should take a picture and send it to your boyfriends. Maybe it would give them some ideas."

Mycroft came first and he wanted nothing more than to hide away. He knew his shame was unreasonable, but it was there nonetheless.

Eurus clapped her hands on the screen. "Well done, Mycie. You win the treat for the next round."

Mycroft's gaze snapped to his brother immediately. "That didn't sound good."

"No it didn't," Sherlock agreed. He had hoped Eurus would turn the machine off, but she didn't. "Eurus, please. Isn't this enough?"

"Of course not! I want to see how long it takes the pair of you to… hmm… run dry? I think that is the term. I'd like to know which one will first and compare it to the next time you're here."

Sherlock groaned, unable to stop himself as he, too, came. He was already growing oversensitive and knew that relief was nowhere in sight.

On screen, Eurus had plucked up her violin and was playing something that sounded 'right'.

Sherlock hoped she was distracted enough not to notice him edge forward off the dildo a bit more, but the violin noise turned into a racket much like it had done that first day when he'd stepped too close. Sherlock immediately dropped back on the dildo, wincing.

Some time later, Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut again as another orgasm was pulled from him. His hands closed into tight fists as he fought not to cry out.

Sherlock seemed to be struggling to keep up.

"Did you s-sleep last night, b-baby brother?" Mycroft stuttered.

"No."

Sherlock had been thinking about this visit and what it might hold. He rested his head on his forearms, feeling the tingling rise again. He gave a whimper and bit his arm to keep himself from making anymore sound.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to keep quiet, Sherlock," Mycroft whispered. "It's not worth it."

Sherlock groaned through the rest of his orgasm and then looked up at his brother. "Why don't you take your own advice?"

Mycroft snorted a humourless laugh. "I don't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Neither do I," the detective panted.

The pair of them closed their eyes at the same time, almost hiding from each other.

"You two are being incredibly boring today."

The screen switched from their boyfriends to their sister. She slapped a button and the machine turned off. "On to the next game then."

Two guards entered and pointed their guns at the brothers.

"You can both get off the machine now," Eurus said in a mock sweet tone.

One of the guards grabbed Sherlock the moment he climbed off the machine and attached a length of chain to his collar which he then attached to a ring in the wall.

Mycroft watched, unsure exactly what was about to happen. "Eurus! What are you doing to him?"

The guard pushed Sherlock's feet through bolts on the floor, successfully keeping him locked on his knees.

"Come on! It wasn't like I could stand up anyway," he hissed.

"Don't forget, Mycie, it's your treat in this round."

The guards backed out, leaving the brothers alone.

Eurus leaned into the camera. "Now, based on your reactions to date, I thought you might require an extra bit of incentive for the next round."

The television went split screen again and this this time the images of John and Greg going about their day was a bit different. On each of them, unnoticed, was the red dot of a laser sight.

"Eurus! What are you doing?" Mycroft asked, his voice tense.

"Why, like I said, I'm giving you incentive. I wanted to see Sherlock's mouth stuffed full and fucked, but I didn't get to. You're going to do it for me now."

Mycroft glanced at the machine,  but Eurus cleared her throat.

"I said you are going to do it, Mycie, not some machine."

Sherlock thrashed where he was tied, trying to pull his wrists away from the cage bars.

Both brothers looked at the screen, their eyes following the red dots on their boyfriends.

"Do it, Mycroft. I'll go to my Mind Palace. What little gets through, I'll delete it later." Sherlock knew it wouldn't work, but he hoped Mycroft didn't deduce the fact.

Mycroft didn't need to. Eurus appeared on the screen again. "No hiding, brother dear." She waved at the screen. "I need to measure how you react, and how you perform."

Mycroft turned and walked to the corner, banging his head against the wall.

"I'm getting bored, big brother. Entertain me. The clock is ticking."

Turning around, the eldest Holmes walked over to stand in front of his brother. His cock hung limp between his legs.

Sherlock's gaze flickered up to the older man's face. "Just do it, Mycroft."

"What about-"

"Just do it. I'll be fine." The detective closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Mycroft lifted his limp cock and placed it in his brother's mouth. The moment Sherlock began licking and sucking it, the government official began to feel ill. This wasn't right. It was so very, very wrong. And he was supposed to actively fuck Sherlock's face? He'd never be able to do it, not with his cock wilted and limp. Mycroft gripped the cage bars to hold himself upright but that's all he could do.

"This isn't working," Eurus said on the screen. "It's supposed to get hard."

"I can imagine nothing less likely to get me 'hard' than this scenario, little sister," Mycroft said scathingly. "And for the record, adding more snipers on our boyfriends will only exacerbate the problem."

"Why do I need to add more snipers? 1 is just as likely to kill them as 3 would be."

Mycroft sighed, he tried to get hard, but couldn't. It hadn't been long since he'd been on that blasted machine. He was oversensitive and it was his brother on his knees, not his boyfriend.

"Unless you can snap your fingers and make me get an erection by magic, you'll just have to be patient. Have you not heard of a refractory period?" He hoped that would buy them some time at least.

"That's the period between erections, correct?"

Mycroft glared at the screen.

"Alright, big brother, no need to get arsey with me. I'm the one who has the power to start and stop this little experiment."

Mycroft's knuckles went white as he gripped the cage harder. He managed not to say anything inflammatory, but only just. Abruptly, he felt a twinge in his cock as it began to show interest in the proceedings despite everything.

A little while later, Sherlock stopped sucking.  This whole thing was pointless. There was no way this experiment was in any way beneficial for any of them, including Eurus.

Their sister reappeared on the television. "Enough, enough. You can stop, Mycie. This is clearly going nowhere." She tapped her nails against the desk, irritated.

Mycroft pulled out immediately and fell back to the floor. After a few deep breaths he leant forward and cupped Sherlock's cheek.

"You alright, little brother?"

The detective nodded. He'd experienced worse in his life. He could survive this. Besides, he needed to be strong for Mycroft's sake. He couldn't imagine if their roles had been reversed, how filthy we would have felt. He swallowed. "I'm fine. I promise."


	3. So Close

Mycroft looked him up and down and shook his head. "I'm not blind, Sherlock."

Sherlock tried to smile, but it was forced.

Mycroft moved to his side and tried to work out how exactly he was tied. Eventually he gave up and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. They did too good a job. If I had a lockpick-"

"I wonder what John would think if he knew you were the one who taught me that skill," Sherlock said tiredly.

"He probably already knows."

"It figures you wouldn't be able to untie me. Eurus wants me on my knees."

"There is something about you, Sherlock, that makes me feel... happy? Seeing you on your knees like that." Eurus seemed to be thinking. "I wonder what it is. It's far more appealing than Mycroft on his knees. Interesting."

Mycroft turned his nose up at the screen. "How did Mummy and Daddy make you?"

Sherlock snorted. "You mean after two relatively normal geniuses?"

Mycroft barked a bitter laugh. "Not many would agree with your assessment, but yes."

"Mummy and Daddy are curious individuals," Eurus mused. "I don't understand them. They're like insects."

"You're wrong," Sherlock contradicted her immediately. "Mummy is brilliant. Daddy is kind and stalwart, like John."

"But what is the point of that? Of either of them?" Eurus asked.

"You know the answer to that, little sister," Mycroft spat. "The last time we were here you took Sherlock away because you wanted me to break his fingers."

"Until he mentioned Mummy," Sherlock pointed out.

Eurus shook her head, her fingers flying to her hair and pulling. "I don't care about them. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't."

The guard just visible behind her backed up warily, edging further and further away from her.

Mycroft couldn't help but snicker. "You're scaring your 'friends', Eurus. I'd be careful if I was you."

"Shut up, Mycroft! Shut up!"

It wasn't long before Sherlock was laughing as well. "Oh, John would never approve," Sherlock said between giggles. "He gets so mad when I laugh at the people threatening us. Especially the ones with guns and what not."

"Er, little brother, I think little sister's games have frazzled your brain. Eurus doesn't actually have a gun."

"She might as well have, with these monkeys doing her bidding." Sherlock rolled his shoulders. He was getting stiff and that was about all he could do to relieve it.

"Little sister, have we ever told you how boring you are?" Mycroft asked

Eurus' eyes went wide and it took a moment for Sherlock to realise what the older Holmes was up to, but winding her up could go one of two ways. She could get so annoyed she lets the pair of them go or get so annoyed she trebled her original plan.

"I'm not boring! Everyone else is boring. They are so predictable. Their minds are incapable of truly original thoughts."

Sherlock laughed. "You're predictable, Eurus. Everything you've done to us has been a variation on the same theme: torture us and watch us react."

The room went completely dark. It was like being in a cave.

"Eurus!" Mycroft shouted, but didn't get an answer. He shouted again and again, with only silence as a response.

"Give up, Mycroft, we aren't going to get anywhere by shouting at her."

"Why not? Because she's boring!"

When there was no response, the brothers knew they weren't being watched.

"Can you get these blasted cuffs off me now?"

"I'll give it another go." Mycroft crawled carefully over to where he remembered the fucking machine being located and felt around on it. He finally found what he was looking for: a spring. He worked at it until he broke it loose, then crawled towards where he thought his brother was. "It may take me a bit." Mycroft finally fashioned a crude lock pick from the small piece of metal and set to work on the cuffs.

"That was my finger," Sherlock complained.

"Well it might have helped if she hadn't turned the lights off."

Eventually there was a satisfying hiss and Sherlock's cuffs released.

The detective began rubbing his wrists even as Mycroft worked on the rest of his restraints. Normally, Sherlock would have demanded to take over, but his hands had gone numb some time ago. He had never felt more relief than when his feet were untied. The collar was last and Sherlock sagged forward. Apparently Mycroft had anticipated that because he caught him with ease. Sherlock let himself be lowered to the floor where he sat for a couple of minutes. He stretched his legs out before him, enjoying the freedom of movement. "Give me a moment, then let's see if we can find a way out of here."

"My thoughts exactly," Mycroft agreed. "This isn't the high security cell that she used last time. We may just have a chance."

"This could be her plan."

"No. She was genuinely annoyed with us. Not just angry we weren't playing her game. We must be the only people that can actually tease her."

Sherlock got to his feet. "I think I know where the door is from here." He felt his brother grasp his upper arm. "We'll move across the cell slowly. Hopefully she hasn't rigged any unpleasant surprises for us."

"She wouldn't have thought of this. She can't comprehend emotion."

Sherlock let out a dry laugh. "Up until a few years ago, neither could we."

They made it across the room without incident and found the door.

"We're not like her, 'Lock. We always suppressed our emotions and looked down on them. Eurus simply doesn't have them. No. She has them, but they're all a jumble inside of her. I'm afraid no DI or ex-army doctor could ever change her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because for a start, she's never leaving this place."

"Mycroft, she runs this place. She can leave whenever she wants."

"She won't."

There was a click and the cell door opened.

"I don't like this," Sherlock said. "It's too easy."

Both brothers peered down the dimly lit corridor.

"Like it or not, it's the only chance we have."

The detective grunted his agreement. As they stepped out into the corridor, he asked, "Why won't she leave?"

"This is the only home she's ever known."

"Apart from Musgrave."

"She was 5, Sherlock. You were 6 and you don't remember it."

"Why didn't Mummy and Daddy repair the house? Why did we have to move?"

Mycroft placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting action. "You replaced Victor with Redbeard pretty quick. It worked well enough that our parents didn't want to risk you remembering. Moving seemed like the only option."

"Mm." Sherlock looked around a corner and saw a single guard. He held up a single finger and then pointed down the hall.

Mycroft nodded his understanding and dropped back.

After watching the guard for a few moments, Sherlock saw his opportunity and sprang forward. He quickly disarmed and disabled the guard using skills he had learnt whilst dismantling Moriarty's network. He had done it in complete silence. In a matter of seconds he glanced over his shoulder and whistled.

Mycroft ran up behind him.

"Your… skills in this area are quite worrying."

Sherlock flashed his brother a quick smile. "I have them now, I might as well use them."

They made their way down the corridor, stopping at every intersection.

"Where is everyone?" Mycroft asked.

"Eurus is having a temper tantrum remember? Everyone is probably at her beck and call."

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to leave half of Sherrinford unguarded. Even in the middle of this sulking episode."

At the next intersection, there was another lone guard. Sherlock eliminated his as a threat as swiftly as he had the previous guard. "How much further, Mycroft?"

"Not much."

In fact, they turned the next corner and were faced with the doors.

Mycroft smiled. "Hello helicopter."

Sherlock held out his arm. "Wait." He looked down at his naked form meaningfully, then pointed towards the corner. "Over there. There's helmets and flight suits. Come on."

Mycroft found himself staring at his brother's arse for a moment. "We were really about to escape completely naked?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Maybe that was why she let us get this far."

They pulled on the flight suits and the helmets, then ran out and climbed into the helicopter. It was Mycroft who prepared to fly it. As he went through an incredibly short mental checklist, he slammed his fists down, swearing.

"What?" Sherlock shouted.

"There's no fuel."

Suddenly flood lights lit up the landing pad.

"Fuck!" Sherlock cursed.

"Tut tut, brother-mine," Mycroft aimed for sarcasm, but missed by a mile.

Several guards surrounded the helicopter, guns aimed at the brothers.

"That was amusing, dear brothers," Eurus' voice came over the loudspeaker. "I wondered when it would occur to you that you might need clothes."

Sighing, Sherlock slid out of the helicopter, landing nimbly on his feet. He raised his hands without prompting.

Mycroft jumped down beside him and did the same.

"At least we got to stretch our legs a bit," Sherlock quipped.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. His brother's ill timed sense of humour hadn't changed.

They were both quickly grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

"It's late, and that little game has bored me for the rest of the evening. Lock them both up in the cage." She made a point to yawn. "Until the morning, big brothers."

They were led back to the cage and summarily shoved inside, then it was locked. They both thought they had got off easily. Being left to their own devices overnight would practically be a holiday.

Sherlock walked back over to the dog beds and fell to his knees before promptly curling into a ball.

Sighing heavily, Mycroft followed him. "We said it was too good to be true."

"Yup." Sherlock shifted on the dog bed as he thought. "Musgrave."

"What about it?'

"I'd like to see it restored."

"I can't imagine why."

"Call it sentiment. I remember being happy there, for a while. The rest of it... I'm not a child anymore. I'd like to see the shadows there wiped away."

"I don't think that's possible, little brother."

"Why not?"

"Because your childhood best friend died in the well, and your adult best friend damn near followed."

"I didn't say I wanted to live there." Sherlock sighed. "Still, I suppose you're right. John would let me, but he wouldn't really approve. I'm bored, Mycie."

"Be glad you're bored," Mycroft admonished, warming at the nickname slightly. "Now try to get some sleep. There's an east wind coming tomorrow."


	4. Remorse

The pair of them were lucky they still had the flight suits. They kept most of their body heat in. Either way, Mycroft brought his brother's head to his chest. He didn't need to sleep, he'd just watch over Sherlock.

That was how the guards found them the following morning. They immediately dragged them apart and shoved them both down on their knees.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Again? This really is getting boring."

What they didn't expect was for Eurus to appear, but this time she went straight towards Mycroft rather than her younger big brother.

For one heart stopping moment, the government official thought she was going to kiss him. It would have fit in with the sorts of games she had been playing, but she leant over, grasped him by the hair and pulled his head back, then she whispered into his ear, "Are you ready for another day of games?"

Mycroft kept his head still and took a deep steadying breath. "Bring it on."

Beside them Sherlock snickered, trust his brother to be humorous in this situation. He supposed it was back to winding Eurus up as much as possible.

Their sister screamed, then shoved Mycroft to the floor. "They use ECT here. Did you know that, Mycroft?" She kicked at him again and again. "I thought Sherlock might enjoy it."

Mycroft struggled, trying to get to his knees. "The governor here was instructed to leave you alone from the moment you arrived. If they used ECT on you, it was against my express orders."

Eurus froze. "Say that again!"

"I didn't put you here to punish you, little sister," Mycroft made it back to his knees. "I put you here to protect you from out there. It seems I failed at that too."

Eurus started walking in circles, her right hand in her hair. She muttered nonsense phrases. At least they seemed like nonsense to the brothers. It could have been another code for all they knew.

Turned out, it was another code, the guards that had left reentered the room and Mycroft was forced face down into the floor. He grunted in pain as his arms were twisted up his back.

Eurus sat down a few feet from him. "Tell me more, big brother. Make me believe you cared."

"Isn't he enough?" Mycroft jerked his head in his little brother's direction. For once Sherlock looked the more comfortable of the two. "You've had access to everything he's done in the last 40 years. Do you really think murder, blackmail, burglary… goes unpunished?"

"No! Make me believe you cared about me. It's obvious you care for him. At least, I think it's obvious."

Mycroft dropped his forehead to the floor. "If I had left you where you were, in that facility, I knew they would keep trying to 'fix' you. They'd keep trying different drugs and therapies on you. Do you remember what it was like?" He looked up at her. "I visited you there once and you were so heavily sedated you couldn't even move. I didn't want that for you. I brought you here. You were to be left untouched. There were to be no attempts at treatment. I brought you presents, not always to get your cooperation. Sometimes the puzzles I traded with you to solve were your presents, but you never knew. I wanted to give you a chance to use your mind. Do you see?"

Eurus hummed to herself, pondering then she glanced in the detective's direction. "He's a murderer. If he's allowed to be free, why aren't I?"

Mycroft groaned. Of course she'd picked up on that aspect.

It was Sherlock who spoke up. "Do you feel remorse?"

"Do you?" Eurus shot back.

"I do." Sherlock knew Mycroft had to be staring at him, but he ignored it and kept his eyes on his sister. He did feel remorse, but not for the act. He felt it for the aftermath and how his loved ones had been effected.

"Prove it."

Sherlock sighed. "What I did, I did for Mary. To save her from him."

"She's dead," Eurus pointed out. "So now you're a murderer again."

Sherlock hung his head. "Something I have to live with every day." Not that it particularly bothered him.

"What is the point of remorse?" Eurus asked. "It's merely another form of guilt that we are taught is appropriate by society."

"You weren't taught that and look where you are!" the detective snapped. Sherlock quickly found himself forced face down like his brother.

"I was going to let the two of you decide who should hang, but since you value societies rules so much, it can be Sherlock." Eurus stared down at him in her strange way. "I said I would only hang you a little bit, but what if I change my mind?"

Sherlock didn't reply, he found himself waiting on Mycroft. Waiting and hoping that his older brother would have some sort of plan to stop this.

"Nothing to say, brothers?"

Mycroft glared at her. "What is there to say? You'll do what you want. Of course, if you break your toys, you'll be all alone here. There will be no one to visit you and play anymore."

Eurus froze for a moment and then shrugged. "You two haven't been that fun this weekend anyway. All you do is sleep. You didn't even complain on the machines yesterday." She nodded once and Sherlock was hauled to his feet.

"Eurus, wait, we can be fun!" Mycroft exclaimed.

Sherlock was dragged to another cell and cuffed, then he was forced onto a short stool and a noose was placed around his neck.

Back in the other cell, Mycroft looked on in horror as his brother appeared on the television.

"Mycroft, you said the pair of you could be entertaining. If you don't want him to hang, then prove it."

Mycroft was still pinned to the floor, this was impossible. "You'll have to let me up."

"No. Prove. It!"

Mycroft watched his brother on the screen for a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

Eurus held out a hand and a guard placed something in it. It was a taser. "Use this on yourself."

One arm was released and Mycroft took it with wide eyes. He looked at it where it lay in his hand. "How do you expect me to do it from down here?" He snarled after a while, he had no choice.

Eurus sighed. "Fine. Let him up. To his knees only."

Sherlock was completely in the dark, in more ways than one. Apart from being cuffed and a length of rope around his neck, he had no idea what was happening. He couldn't see nor hear anything.

Mycroft didn't mind that he was only allowed to his knees. It would be less distance for him to fall. "Eurus, please reconsider."

"Bored!" she yelled into the air.

The guard on the television kicked the stool under Sherlock's feet, but not enough to dislodge it. The detective couldn't hide the horror in his eyes, glad no one could see it.

"Alright!" Mycroft shouted. He put the taser against his stomach, the contacts pressing against him ominously. After three ragged breaths, he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Mycroft looked up in shock. "What?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself really, Mycie. I just like testing you. It's hard to tell if you're surprising me or not."

"What about Sherlock?"

"I'm not done testing him yet. Oh, guards," she sang out.

Four guards rushed in and manhandled Mycroft back to the floor. Before long, the judicious application of theatre makeup made it look as though he had been beaten, then shot through the shoulder. They left him sprawled on the floor.

"You're going to play dead, Mycie, or I'll have that box kicked out from beneath our brother's feet."

"Why?"

Eurus grinned, "Because I want to see Sherlock's reaction."

Sherlock blinked as the lights flicked on. He could see the stool beneath, but had to tug at the rope around his neck to do so. He took a few steadying breaths. He needed to keep calm lest he fall from the stool without being pushed. Then the TV flickered on.

"Mycroft," Sherlock started jerking on his cuffs, then he shifted his head to and fro, oblivious to the gun trained on him as he tried to remove the noose from around his neck. He didn't stop until the gun was pressed to the base of his skull. "Eurus, please get him help. Please!"

"Step off the stool and I'll get him help."

Before Mycroft could react, Sherlock did just as he had been told without a second thought. For a couple of seconds, he hung, suspended in the air, then the rope snapped. It had been prepared earlier to do just that.

Mycroft couldn't believe what Sherlock had done. He just stepped off the stool without thinking about it.

Eurus wanted entertainment… she'd get it.

The government official scrambled to his feet and launched himself at his sister. He managed to tackle her to the ground and get in a few blows and kicks before the guards pulled him off of her. He still struggled to get away from them. In that moment, he would have gladly got blood on his hands, he was completely beyond all rational thought. It was so unlike him. He managed to dislodge one guard, and kicked the other in the nuts. It was enough for him to get to the door.

"Where are you going, Mycie?" Eurus called over, not that bothered.

Mycroft glanced at the screen, making it quite clear, but when the door slid out of the way the room was lined with armed guards. "Let. Me. See. Him." Mycroft bellowed, all traces of his politician's cool facade having long since fled. "I have to know he's okay." The guards didn't move. Before Mycroft could pay enough attention to hear footsteps behind him he felt the prick of a needle at his neck.

As he turned to glare at Eurus, his vision darkened, then everything went black completely.

* * *

Mycroft woke in a small box, a coffin shaped box as he soon discerned. He immediately thought about panicking, but what was the point? It didn't matter whether Sherlock was dead or alive while he was in this box. He just closed his eyes and groaned.

As his head began to clear away the dark fog of drugs, Mycroft noticed that the air in his box wasn't growing stale like he'd expected. He felt an extremely light breeze against his cheek. At least he wouldn't suffocate, not unless things changed. He wondered what part he played in Eurus' current game.

* * *

"All you have to do is find our brother before his air runs out," Eurus said calmly as Sherlock looked at the television screen showing a coffin shaped box that was submerged in a tank of water. A line was fed to it, feeding air into the box. Small bubbles escaped through a one way pressure valve at the other end. "If you find him, my guards will even help you get him out. Now... go."

Sherlock rubbed at his neck. "No."

Eurus stopped from where she had been walking away. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. It will be impossible to find him, I would just be entertaining you while my brother dies."

"Our brother," Eurus corrected.

"No. My brother. My brother who was always there when I had the flu… or fell out of our tree house… or was bullied at school. My brother. Not yours!"

"We have the same blood, Sherlock."

"Family doesn't end in blood, but it doesn't start their either."

"Doesn't start…"

"Family is more than blood and less, Eurus."

"Less than blood? Less... less..." Eurus used a remote to switch views to John and Greg. "You will look for him, because of them."

Sherlock sighed. "Fine. But be prepared for him to die. This complex is simply too large for me to succeed and I don't have enough to go on. If we were in London, maybe, but I don't know this place. I'm hunting blind." Sherlock made a point of walking around slowly. After a few minutes Eurus noticed that he was just walking around in circles. Deliberately.

"Sherlock!" She yelled.

The detective spun on his toe to the nearest screen. "What did you expect?!"

"I expect you to try."

"This is me trying when the situation is hopeless!" He kicked out at the nearest wall. "Why don't you go ahead and kill us all? I don't know what more you want!" Sherlock held his breath, hoping she didn't call his bluff. To be able to call his bluff, Eurus would have needed emotions…

The screen went blank. After 10 more minutes of him pacing in circles Eurus' voice came over the speakers. "Go into the next room, Sherlock. I've left you some clues."

He walked through the door and found several schematics rolled up on the table along with a series of photographs. The photos showed key locations within the compound. Sherlock took a deep breath. With this information, he might just be able to find his brother. He disproved the usefulness of 4 of the photos immediately. Then another 2 followed on the way to the useless pile. "Didn't think you'd be bothered about red herrings, Eurus."

She didn't reply, but Sherlock wasn't listening anyway.

He flipped through the schematics, looking for an area that could be used to hold the large water tank and had a water source available. He found three such locations, but ruled two of them out immediately. There was no way to manoeuvre a tank down the corridors leading to those sites. That left just one, three floors down. He turned and took off running faster than he had in a long time. He heard the screen flicker on behind him and the sound of clapping came through. When he found his brother, they'd leave Sherrinford and never return.

The clapping followed him through the corridors, all the way to the room where the tank was.

"Help me get him out!" Sherlock shouted.

The guards assisted him as promised and soon, the box had been lifted from the tank and placed on the floor. Sherlock ripped it open, relieved to see that his brother was actually in it, he wouldn't have put it past his sister for it to have been empty, but Mycroft's eyes were shut.

Sherlock reached forward and felt for his pulse. Grunting slightly, Sherlock lifted his brother from the box and placed his ear at his mouth. "Eurus, what have you given him?!"

"Just a little something to help him relax. You wouldn't want him panicking when he woke up in a coffin."

"Mycroft wouldn't have panicked," Sherlock snapped. "How long before it wears off?"

Eurus disappeared off the screen. After a minute or so she came in through the door.

Sherlock smiled. He turned and aimed the gun he had pick pocketed from the guard on his sister.

"You won't use that on me, dear brother."

"Try me. You may recall, I'm a murderer. Have one of your guards carry Mycroft to the helicopter. Have another one see that it gets properly fuelled." He moved across to her and took her arm, ramming the gun into her ribs. "Mycroft and I are leaving."

"You really think I would let these idiots near you two with armed weapons?"

Sherlock's smirk didn't fall. He aimed the gun at the floor and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the floor, colliding with the wall. "It seems you've worked out what a bluff is, but still haven't figured out how they work. Now, give the order."

Eurus still didn't comply. "Who is going to fly the helicopter? Our brother is clearly incapacitated."

"I have quite a few skills you don't know about. Give the order."

At that, Eurus sighed. "You heard him." She pointed at one of the guards. "Go see to the helicopter." She pointed at another. "Bring Mycie."

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Sherly-"

"And don't call me that!" He hissed, jamming the gun between her ribs a little harder.

This time, as they made their way to the helipad, they encountered several guards, but they all fell back upon seeing Sherlock holding a gun on his sister.

Mycroft began to rouse as Sherlock opened the door.

The detective couldn't help his smile. Until Mycroft realised where they were and what Sherlock was doing.

"Sherlock? What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"Help him in," Sherlock ordered the guard. To his brother, he replied, "I'm flying us out of here. It's another skill I acquired whilst I was away." He waited for Mycroft to be strapped in and the helicopter to be fuelled before he demanded all of the guards leave the helipad and return to the building. "And lock my sister back in her cell."

"Sherlock, you'll come and play again," Eurus stated simply.

"You need a better incentive this time." He slammed the door shut and donned the helmet.

The helicopter lifted off and soared into the sky.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said over the communication system, "Never again. Never."

Mycroft brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "We have to, little brother," his voice was weak as he spoke.

"No we don't."

"We still don't know how she escaped a second time."

"Blow the whole damned place up!" Sherlock barked.

Mycroft looked at him sadly. "You don't mean that."

With a sigh, the detective admitted, "No, I don't, but I wish it was that simple."

"So we have to go back to find out why and try and stop it." Mycroft's head hit the back of the chair. "In all honesty, I'm waiting for something to go wrong now."

Sherlock was surprised himself. He had halfway expected the helicopter to explode. "Radio in and check that John, Rosie and Greg are alright."

Mycroft shook his head. "I can't."

"Mycroft!"

"And if they're not, little brother? What then?!"

"For Christ sake, brother dear, get a grip!"

Flying the helicopter was complicated enough that Sherlock didn't feel the need to fidget, but he desperately wanted to be home and right now. "If I do it and something is wrong I can't guarantee I won't crash this thing into the sea."

Mycroft glared at him as well as he could from his position. "Fine." The elder Holmes made radio contact despite still being in a restricted area. He'd have to beg forgiveness later. It didn't take long to learn the information they needed. Everyone was perfectly fine. Before he signed off, he arranged for security on them to be heightened even further.

"See, Sherlock, they're fine."

"But for how long?"


End file.
